In a wireless network system, for example, a code division multiple access (CDMA) network, a certain amount of spectrum is available to the system. The amount or bandwidth of the spectrum may differ depending on the standard governing the wireless network system, government regulations, etc. Also, the position of the allocated bandwidth in the spectrum may differ depending on the standard governing the wireless network system, government regulations, etc. Still further, the number of carriers supported by the allocated bandwidth may depend on the amount of allocated bandwidth, the position of the bandwidth within the spectrum, standards, etc.
For example, one 5 MHz CDMA system includes three (3) carriers, each occupying a respective 1.25 MHz of the 5 MHz bandwidth. A radio frequency signal for a carrier frequency band with a 1.25 MHz bandwidth may hold up to 64 channels (voice or data).
The assignment of carriers to frequency bands in the allocated bandwidth, the amount of allocated bandwidth and the position of the allocated bandwidth are fixed within the system. Namely, using the 5 MHz CDMA system described above as an example, two different 5 MHz CDMA systems may have different carrier frequency band allocations, and/or may have differently positioned 5 MHz bandwidths.
Because several components (e.g., receivers, etc.) of a wireless system are dependent on the allocated bandwidth, position of the allocated bandwidth within the system, the frequency band allocations, etc., these components of a wireless system may often be system specific. Namely, the components of one system are often not useable in another system. This lack of flexibility results in higher costs of design and manufacture of wireless system components.